


13rw one shots

by Majestic_bughead



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_bughead/pseuds/Majestic_bughead
Summary: Every chapter is different short stories
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	13rw one shots

“Good fucking movie, huh?” Bryce ask once his friend Monty and him were in the car. 

“Yeah it was good.” Monty says. Stranger than usual. 

Bryce ignores it and starts the car. It was almost 11 and Bryce had to get Monty home so Montys dad would get mad. 

The car ride is silent. Bryce could tell Monty wanted to say something, this was unlike him. He always told Bryce everything. 

“Spit it out dork” Bryce encouraged in his own way. 

“Huh? What no it’s nothing.” Monty lied. 

Bryce didn’t bug him further and kept driving. 

A few minutes had passed when Monty cleared his throat. 

“I’m gay” Monty said, barely audible. This was the first time he had ever said it out loud. 

“What was that?” Bryce asked. 

Monty took a quick breath “I’m gay” 

Bryce looked over at the passenger seat, silent for a few seconds before breaking out in a fit of laughter. 

This made Monty embarrassing “you know what, just drop me off here. Forget I ever said anything.” Monty reached for the door handle. “I’ll walk.”

Bryce stopped him “no stop stop” Bryce was still giggling. “I’m not laughing at you” 

Monty looked over curiously. 

“Look I...I already sorta knew. For a while.” Bryce said. 

“You what?” If he already knew then why didn’t he say anything sooner to avoid this awkward drive? Monty thought. “You knew?”

“Yup.” Bryce says simple, he didn’t think it was a big deal. 

“How..? When?” Monty asks. 

“Well no homo but you are one of the most good looking guys at the school yet youve never had a girlfriend, never want to hook up with girls, unless the team is giving you shit. OH also I pay attention, I’ve seen you check guys out at parties and the locker room. Like Scott, or Charlie, Dempsey, Justin and Jeff when he was alive” Bryce says.

“Oh” Monty looks down. 

“You didn’t think this would change anything did you?” Bryce asks. 

“I dunno...I guess I thought this was something you wouldn’t be ok with” Monty looks at Bryce. 

“Oh course I’m okay with it. You’re my brother, no matter what. Don’t try anything tho” Bryce says and they both laugh. 

Monty takes his seatbelt off and steps out the car. He leans in to the window “don’t tell anything okay? I’m not ready for people to know. My dad would kill me, literally.” 

“Don’t worry man. My lips are seals. Don’t think you’re free from teasing though.” Bryce jokes.


End file.
